Unexpected Fate: Redemption
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: AU: A warrior left dead and forgotten would soon find himself fighting for his freedom when a great evil comes after him. Will he be able to seek redemption? Or is his soul too corrupted from the sins of his past? Sequel to Unexpected Fate: Version 2.0.
1. Dead Man's Tale

_Authoress' Note: Welcome everyone to the latest installment of the Unexpected Fate series. Now, before I get flamed and rushed to start the Fallen Hero Arc, let me just say that this is a tie-in between two stories that will explain what is going on and finally cover some of the horrible plot holes I have written._

 _Yes, this explains one of the most recognized plot hole I had written and never had a chance to cover until now._

 _What the heck has the gods been doing between the twelve years between stories? Have they finally found some way to contribute to this series?_

…

… _wait, you're saying you were expecting Radditz in this story? Well then, I guess I should write a story about Radditz. Um… he died a horrible, horrible death by a green skinned demon and then stuff happened and he came back to life._

…

… _you're not satisfied with this answer, are you? Alright, fine, I'll write what_ _really_ _happened. Though I should warn you that it will involve a lot of plot and characters not yet introduced that may or may not contribute to the Fallen Hero Arc._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Unexpected Fate: Redemption**

 **Prologue-Dead Man's Tale**

 _'I've been out of my element for longer than I care to admit,'_ _Radditz silently thought while sitting with his back against a stone wall. '_ _Though, if I had to be honest, it feels like an eternity has passed.'_ _He glanced at another dead Saiya-jin that was picking a fight with one of his comrades over territorial rights. He chose not to intervene since there was no point. He was the weakest one and anyone could easily overwhelm him._

 _'Have they all forgotten about me? Have they decided that I no longer exist? If so, then it is for the best. After all, I have done things I admit that I am not proud of, and if it is any constellation, I made a lot of enemies who would sooner see that I am truly annihilated from the cosmos themselves.'_

Something outside the cell was heard and Radditz sat up straighter. It was rare that another would venture down into these catacombs unannounced, especially since nearly their entire race had faced extinction already. Still, it was a bit bizarre seeing his younger brother, who he recalled was the reason he had died in the first place on the other side of the grate dividing the living and dead. He had tried to get through once, but failed to succeed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Radditz angrily questioned. It was bad enough that he had known his brother's stroke of good fortune, but to know that he was alive made him envy the pleasures of life.

"Hey, don't be like that," Kakarrot seemed to pout with a stern look on his face. Radditz almost thought he was staring into the splitting image of his father the way he carried himself, but knew that the man was a bit taller than his brother happened to be. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What is it?" Radditz did not like the air of mystery that surrounded the younger man. As a matter of fact, he hated the idea of the younger Saiya-jin's presence and would kill him if and when he had the chance.

"Do you mind keeping a secret?"

"A secret? You are entrusting me with some damn secret? What do you take me for?" Radditz seemed offended by this trivial request. He was a warrior, not some therapist or some sort of documentation device to hold something personal.

"Hey, hey. I wouldn't ask you if it involves you in some way."

Radditz could not help but become curious with this bit of news. "…I'm listening."

Kakarrot reached out towards his brother. While the elder warrior thought to smack the hand, he decided to play along and grasped it carefully. Seconds later, Radditz saw the expression on his younger brother's face change and wondered what was going on. A strange energy seemed to flow through his arm and every hair seemed to stand on end.

"In roughly twelve years, a figure will be searching for me," Kakarrot spoke in a monotonic voice. "Whatever happens, be there for him…"

"What would happen if I'm not there for Bardock?" Radditz growled. He knew of his father's plights thanks to his mother conveying what happened, but it was almost though his own father had forgotten completely about him. About the unwanted son.

"You will not like the consequences. Just remember my warning if you do not wish to know the other outcome."

"Like I am frightened by the figments of your imagination Kakarrot." Radditz rolled his eyes.

"You should be." Kakarrot was attempting to get rid of the ghosts of what he had seen. Radditz did not believe any of the bullshit of his father and younger brother having the same ability to see in the future. If that was the case, he wondered why the man had ventured into the Realm of Morte to ask him to keep a secret. "After all, it would bring her much heartache if something were to happen to you."

Kakarrot turned and left shortly after, but the words he had spoken to his dead brother had left the man pondering over what was just said.

"If everything you said was true Kakarrot, I pray it never comes to pass." Radditz softly spoken the last part. He did not wish to remember their mother in that manner. _'Then again, dead men don't spew secrets… or should worry about the lives of those on the surface…'_

"Dead men may not be able to keep secrets, but that does not mean you have to remain dead," a masculine voice whispered from the shadows. Radditz turned and saw nothing but darkness around him. While a Saiya-jin's sense of sight was more effective than a human's, he could not see any signs of who had spoken to him.

"Who's there?" Radditz asked with agitation in his voice. He was starting to wonder if he was going insane. He had known warriors to up and vanish in the past, and began to question if he too was near his breaking point.

"You cannot see me due to the lack of respect you give to the deities of our race…"

"Respecting the gods? Uh-huh… where were they when I died?" Radditz rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. "If they did care, they would have intervened much sooner."

"We only intervene when needed. If you wish to see, then start by listening to the warning that Kakarrot had brought to these hallowed walls."

"Kakarrot's delusional. I bet he's made up that bullshit to try to get his way…"

"No, he meant every word of what he saw. The question is will you believe the words of a man who wishes to save you from a fate worse than death?"

"There is _no_ fate worse than death," Radditz growled. He turned with anger clearly written on his face back at the grate of the prison he had been in for over a decade with his fists clenched at his side.

"So you think, but it was what your mother had endured when another had nearly destroyed her soul."

The words instantly made Radditz's eyes widen. " _Mirasta_? No… no one could…"

"One nearly succeeded. If you want to avoid the same fate, it would be wise to heed the warning rather than neglect it. Even Kakarrot is capable of devotion towards you if you permit yourself to do the same."

"Why should I? He turned his back on our kind and betrayed the blood flowing through his veins!"

"Are you sure that you were not the one who betrayed your family?" Radditz saw a faint outline of someone. He was uncertain if this was the man speaking to him, but he was growing more annoyed of being interrogated.

"I never betrayed our family! If anything, that traitor Kakarrot had!"

"How could he if he was uncertain of who he was when you first encountered him?" The long-haired warrior turned towards the darkness.

"If he had a shred of dignity, he would have fought me alone and died a true warrior's death than rely on that slug to assist in the efforts of taking me down." Radditz began his stride back towards the world that had become his home. "Go away whoever the hell you are."

"Jagamo." The name meant nothing to the dead warrior, and he did not care about who or what the mysterious invisible man happened to be.

Yet, the name itself would not be a name easily forgotten, that much Radditz would learn in time as he retreated further into the Realm of Morte and into its wasteland.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Abyss

_Authoress' Note: Welcome back faithful readers to this side story of sorts. In case you are wondering, the reason for Radditz's inability to see Jagamo will be explained in this chapter, especially since the plot is starting to unfold. What will our long-haired warrior of this tale encounter?_

 _Read on to find out._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Unexpected Fate: Redemption**

 **Chapter 01-Abyss**

A jagged rocky cliff was not much of a place for anyone, be it Saiya-jin or otherwise to dwell, but for Radditz, he had chosen this place to be alone. It overstretched a dark pit that he referred to as the abyss. There were times he sat upon the ledge overseeing the inky depths and challenged it silently to devour his tainted soul. When he did not wish to speak or fight against his kind, he retreated up here where he would lose himself to the quiet solitude that was part of Morte's harsh landscape.

' _I hate Kakarrot,'_ Radditz had his head leaning against his folded arms that rested upon his right knee. _'And that Jagamo guy is an asshole. I don't care if he's a deity or a devil if he's going to eavesdrop on me like that.'_

The sound of cloth rustling in the wind was heard behind the long-haired warrior. He turned to see a dark-cloaked figure standing behind Radditz. Growling, he stood up and sized up the stranger that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was already at his limit of unannounced guests appearing and was growing increasingly annoyed.

"Alright, what the hell's your deal?" Radditz glared angrily. He summoned an energy blast that he was not afraid to utilize if needed.

"Son of Bardock I take it," the masculine voice spoke in a deeper timber than his sire. "Yes, I see that undeniable fighting spirit inside of you." A chuckle was heard. "You will be perfect for my army."

"Army?" Radditz saw the cloaked figure pull out a strange dagger. It was unlike any he had seen in his lifetime for it was curved with symbols engraved in its blade. It was then that the long-haired warrior felt intimidated by someone other than Frieza and took a step backwards, all instincts literally screaming at him to escape before it was too late. The sound of rocks breaking free and falling into the abyss that was below him seemed almost completely mute.

With little reaction time, Radditz felt the knife embed into the center of his chest. The energy blast he was prepared to fire died immediately from the palm of his hand. Pain unlike anything reverberated through his soul-bodice and he roared in agony. The man chanted something so alien that the long-haired warrior knew nothing of what was happening—he was only aware of the pain literally tearing him apart.

' _I... I thought that dead beings can't feel pain!'_ Radditz thought, gritting his teeth together so tight that a normal person's would have cracked by this point. Whatever he was feeling was almost though something was ripping through his being. It was a thousand times worse than all the torture he had encountered throughout his life at the hands of Frieza's men who always seemed to begrudge the warrior for his weaknesses. The halo over his head flickered, the pain was starting to become numb compared to what he felt. _'Am… am I… going to disappear?'_

Suddenly, a golden aura briefly surrounded Radditz, forcing the cloaked figure backwards. The knife dislodged from his chest and the long-haired warrior fell to the ground on his hands and knees. The halo had completely vanished, leaving the formerly dead man gasping for air from his taxed lungs.

"W-what… what have you… done to me?" Radditz questioned, his eyes glaring in conviction towards the cloaked man. His chest heaved heavily with every breath he took. How he was alive was beyond his knowledge, but apparently, this man was responsible for this unnatural resurrection.

"Seems that the power of a Super Saiya-jin protects you," the man growled. "No matter, in time, that protective aura will leave you, and by that point, you will come to me willingly."

"Super Saiya-jin? It's just a story parents told their cubs… there's no such thing…" Yet Radditz could not explain the golden glow that is surrounding and shielding him. The cloaked being fled without another word. "Hey! Damn that asshole…"

Barely on his hands and knees at this point, he slumped forward, feeling exhaustion weighing him down, the golden aura fading away. Whatever happened, he was uncertain, but something was pulling him under, and then, everything darkened.

* * *

" _Ires! Wait up!" Radditz's child-like voice called to the short cinnamon brown-haired girl running ahead of him._

" _You're too slow Radditz!" The girl giggled. They were racing each other through the crowded marketplace in an effort to reach their favorite booth for a sweet treat._

 _What Radditz remembered was that their mothers lived next door to each other, and they met every day after their lessons. While Radditz spent most of his time training with the tutor that his father hired, Ires happened to be a priestess in training. Unlike Radditz, Ires' family had come from a long line of priests and priestesses that worshipped the known gods of their race._

" _You know that if I win, you'll have to hear another one of my lessons," Ires called behind her._

" _Dang it! I rather fight than hear your little sermons!" Radditz attempted to push himself to run faster, but she was lithe and moved much easier through the crowds. Even though he was older by a year, he was slower due to the armor on his body that seemed cumbersome to wear at all times._

" _What's wrong with listening to the word of Infr huh?" Ires suddenly crashed into a tall warrior and fell to the ground. Radditz would have ran ahead, but he saw the man that his friend ran into grab her roughly._

" _You little bitch!" the man held Ires by her short hair. She winced in pain while he raised his fist. "Your elders should stop praying to the gods! They never listened to our prayers!"_

 _Radditz put himself in Ires' way and blocked the blow with his hands grabbing the man's fist. They stung, but the young boy rather had protected the girl than let her get hurt._

" _Damn fool!" the soldier hit Radditz repeatedly, but he refused to budge. Instead, he stood there and took the blows. "Why protect their kind? They're weak as shit…"_

" _My father said never raise your fist against a female Saiya-jin," Radditz answered angrily. He did not care much about what this soldier's problem happened to be, but he would be damned to let his friend get hurt._

" _You wound your father's pride by protecting that pitiful worshipper," the soldier released Ires and left angrily._

" _Radditz, why did you protect me?" Ires looked her friend over with concern._

" _Why not?" Radditz winced when Ires threw her arms around him._

" _Never do that again! I don't care if anyone tries to put me down for what I believe in!" Ires spoke angrily._

" _Ires, you're my friend…" Radditz pouted._

" _It doesn't matter, your life is more important than mine will ever be. Especially since I will have to go to the temple in a few months…"_

 _Radditz knew that after a Saiya-jin becomes eight years of age, he or she that wishes to devote themselves to Infr would be required to leave their homes and study at the temple far away from the city. He hated those rules since it meant Ires would have to live far from home._

" _Come on," Radditz took her hand and led her to the booth. He paid for their treats and they walked to the outskirts of the city where they sat under a ruined building. While it was not the ideal location, he preferred it over the arid landscape. He handed her one of the treats from the bag and took his own._

" _You're not mad at me for what happened are you?" Ires broke the silence after a minute. She took a timid bite from her roll-like dessert._

" _No, I'm more angry at that jerk that tried to raise his hand against you," Radditz grumbled._

" _Sometimes, I wish I was born in a family of fighters," Ires looked out at the city. "Maybe then I could have more fighting experience rather than have to depend on others to keep my family safe."_

" _Just because your family is devoted to Infr doesn't mean squat," Radditz huffed. "I heard my taristo only had a mirasta until someone killed her, but he became strong through grit."_

" _Grit huh? Hey Radditz, can you train me?"_

" _Huh?" Radditz looked over at his friend with confusion._

" _Teach me how to fight."_

" _Ires, learning how to fight means I would have to hit you sometimes." Radditz was feeling somewhat uneasy by her request. Usually, priests and priestesses fighting is considered unorthodox—they usually found such a thing barbaric and crude over devoting their spirits to Infr—that much the boy understood._

" _So?" Ires did not seem bothered by the fact that she would have to get hurt. It was almost though she were expecting to feel pain whether it be physical or verbal._

" _If you get hurt, your mirasta might not let us play together anymore." Radditz barely had any friends due to being a low-class warrior. Not only that, but he seemed rather fond of Ires due to the female not wanting to randomly fight with him like the others his age. He recalled the number of times he had been bullied for his weaker power level and Turnipa treating him when he came home bruised._

" _Better than letting you take another blow like that. Now train me." Ires sternly requested. Her eyes were filled with a fire, a fire that refused to be squelched._

" _Fine, I'll train you starting tomorrow." Radditz reluctantly agreed. Ires twined her tail around his, almost though sealing a secret promise between them. Even his own parents rarely touched each other in his presence, but for some reason, he did not stop the female from expressing her gratitude._

" _It's a date then," Ires smiled warmly at him._

* * *

Radditz slowly came to surrounded by coldness. His eyes jerked open and he saw that he was on the cliff that was above the abyss. It took a few seconds for his memories to return from the vivid dream he had about his childhood friend. While some of the memories of what happened differed, he did end up training Ires in fighting until the day she left for the monastery to become a priestess trainee. He knew without a doubt she perished in the months ahead when Frieza destroyed their world. Thankfully, he had been off-world with his mentor when it happened, but things became grim after he learned the fake news.

"Damn it…" Radditz felt his stomach rumble hungrily. Due to his life being restored, he was now completely flesh and blood yet again and still within Morte. There had never been an instance of anyone being alive this deep within the realm, and he would sooner die again of hunger. "I need to find my way back to the gate… it's my only chance…"

Standing up was harder than the long-haired man thought due to the weight difference of a mortal bodice and a soul-bodice. He would eventually readjust, but in the meantime, he seemed lame unable to stand as easily as he would have liked. Grunting with effort, he finally managed to stand up, but the weight seemed overbearing. If his father were here at that moment, he would have scorned him for his weakness.

' _Taristo, somewhere out there, you are laughing at me for my weakness,'_ Radditz thought silently. He dragged one foot forward with effort, rocks clamoring against the ground. _'I wondered why you never came down to this hellhole, and now I know why. You'd be ashamed at how far I've fallen…'_

Radditz almost felt as though his body had been encased in lead. His private sanctuary in Morte had become a death march to safety since falling was not an option. He never went into the abyss personally, and did not want to know what was down there.

 _If_ there was anything down there.

"Shit!" Radditz felt his knee buckle suddenly and he fell towards the narrow edge. At the last minute, he felt someone grab his shoulder to keep him from plummeting into the darkness. The same shimmering outline he saw before was holding him up.

"Relax, I have you," Radditz heard Jagamo's voice.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"Not hard to find a living person in Morte. Then again, I did have Raisan's assistance."

Radditz said nothing while he felt his body carried to safer land. Upon reaching it, the long-haired male fell back to the ground with a thud, grunting from the impact.

"Catch your breath, we will be heading somewhere else shortly," Jagamo confirmed.

"Why?" Radditz muttered weakly, feeling a sense of discomfort for being held by someone he could not visibly see.

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me this time?" Radditz felt two hands on his shoulder. For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw sapphire eyes looking directly into his, but they were gone before he could truly see who was holding him.

"No living mortal should _ever_ fall down there. It would only prolong your suffering and leave a deep scar on your psyche and spirit when you die again."

"What if that's what I want?" Radditz challenged. He had no reason to even be alive down in this pit of despair since he lacked motivation to change his life for the better.

"Even then, I cannot grant that request. It would be how you felt when your friend went away."

Radditz's eyes narrowed. "Did you just read my-urk!" The rest of the sentence died away when a sharp pain suddenly pierced his chest. Coughing up blood, he found himself wincing in pain and a numbness filling his body.

"Seems time is running out. Hang on." Radditz felt himself lifted up and in seconds, Morte suddenly vanished around him.

Before he knew it, Radditz was staring up at the marble ceilings that had strange carvings that depicted stories he never seen before in his life. Yet, he was unable to react in the slightest. The only thing he was aware of was a garbled voice trying to tell him something. Eventually, it became silent and he was only aware of his harsh breathing.

"Jagamo?" Radditz questioned weakly. The pain intensified almost instantly and he roared in pain. Bolts of electricity rolled over his skin while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. A voice, _his_ voice was calling.

" _Come my soldier… come and serve me in my goal of absolute conquest…"_

Gritting his teeth, the long-haired man fought against what was trying to overwhelm his body. Whatever force was trying to completely strip him of his free will was growing stronger by the minute. The numbness was intensifying and leaving Radditz with nothing but a sliver of control.

"Radditz, do not let yourself be swayed…" Radditz's vision suddenly cleared when he felt two hands grabbing his. He saw the short cinnamon-colored hair of a woman he had not seen in ages.

"I-Ires…?" Radditz barely muttered out. He noticed that she was not dead like he had been and that she was wearing the traditional robes of a priestess. The navy-blue kimono-like top covered the lighter lilac sleeves. A crimson sash was tied around her waist keeping it closed and she wore a simple silver chain necklace around her neck.

"Just rest Radditz," Ires pressed her hands gently into his own, but he was feeling _threatened_ around his friend. Without warning, he lunged at her, but she quickly picked up her wooden staff and smacked him. The stinging pain in his head pierced the numbness he felt.

"Ow! What was that for?" Radditz glared at the female priestess who seemed hardly intimidated by the other warrior's actions.

"You were reacting harshly and Jagamo sensed that you were planning to kill me," Ires countered. She clutched the staff protectively at her side almost though he were contemplating on causing more bodily harm if he tried to attack her again.

"He's still here?" The long-haired male looked around the perimeter. Wherever this was, he felt uncomfortable being in this place. "I don't even hear him anymore."

Ires glanced across the room, and it took a few seconds to realize that she was listening to someone speak, someone he could no longer hear. "Jagamo said that you won't be able to see him since you were corrupted by the dark power that brought you back from the dead. The only thing is he has no idea how you fought against what happened to you."

"The bastard mentioned something about the power of a Super Saiya-jin…" Ires' eyes widened and Radditz saw her trembling. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's no way… the Super Saiya-jin that I met years ago ravaged the world I took sanctuary on after our adoptive planet was destroyed…" Never in his life did the long-haired man saw fear in his childhood friend's eyes. He wondered what horrors she had witnessed in her life.

"Unless… Kakarrot…" Radditz muttered softly. He had no idea how it would have been possible since he knew absolutely nothing of the younger man's ordeals after their brief encounter. He quickly dismissed the possibility. "But I don't see how he could have…"

"Who's Kakarrot?" Ires asked quizzically. She had known her friend up until her departure from Vegeta-sei, so she had no idea who the long-haired warrior was talking about.

"No one important," Radditz replied. He was still struggling to regain control of himself. Ires started applying some sort of balm against the temples. The scent helped slightly while he watched her with fascination. "What are you doing?"

"Applying one of the oils that should be able to help restore some semblance of control to your body, but it won't last long."

"I can't believe that asshole did this to me…" Radditz faintly spoke—his anger clearly expressed by the slight flare of fur on his tail. It was one thing to serve Frieza, but to be under another's contract against his will was something he _never_ wanted to deal with.

"Jagamo said that he was a former god who fell due to what he had done. The man that stabbed you that is."

"A former god?"

"Infr banished him due to the sin he committed."

"Uh-huh…" Radditz finally felt the numbness ebb and discovered that he was able to move. Sitting up, he was able to get a better look at Ires. She was wearing black pants under her short robes and had small black sandals on her feet. "What the hell is he planning anyway? Who was he?"

"I'm uncertain, but…" She paused and seemed to be listening to whatever Jagamo's response happened to be. "Mmm…"

"What did he say?" The expression on Ires' face looked grim. It was almost though she had heard something that truly left an impression on her.

"The one who stabbed you was Zi-Kita, and he wanted to ensure that the Saiya-jins reigned supreme over the cosmos, and if you die again, you will be completely under his power."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Denial

_Authoress' Note: It's been quite some time since I last updated. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story—real life's just been kind of crazy, ya know? Plus, I am juggling a few other stories that I have been giving more attention to than others when writer's block is literally shoving itself is literally a road block on my writing process._

 _Not going to lie: this chapter was a bit harder to write, but remember—Bardock wasn't that fond with Goku when they first met. Radditz's actions can be justified at the lack of trust he has towards Ires._

 _Anyone who's interested, all the original names mentioned in this chapter have been included in the footnotes-I decided if there is more interest, I might create a glossary at some point or another, though no promises if there's not enough people wanting a guide to this crazy series._

 _Thanks to everyone who's read so far, and to_ _Draczo_ _for reviewing. I'll be updating this story again soon enough._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Unexpected Fate: Redemption**

 **Chapter 02-Denial**

" _The one who stabbed you was Zi-Kita, and he wanted to ensure that the Saiya-jins reigned supreme over the cosmos, and if you die again, you will be completely under his power."_

Radditz almost thought his heart had stopped beating and he died again when Ires revealed the horrid truth of the long-haired warrior's condition. He had wanted to hear the truth from Jagamo himself. Unfortunately, since the recently resurrected warrior was dealing with corruption, he could no longer see or hear the god to find out what was going on. It did not inhibit Ires who seemed to be the only one within the vicinity who could see the mysterious deity.

"What… the fuck?" Radditz lowered his head. His fists trembled at his sides and he seemed angry that someone named Zi-Kita _had_ the audacity to use him like a plaything in order to gain control over the very universe. "He… he didn't say that did he?"

"He did," Ires answered. She seemed saddened compared to the anger the long-haired warrior exhibited. "If it's any constellation, at least you're no longer de…"

"I rather have stayed dead!" Radditz interrupted, rising to his feet with some difficulty. The fury that he felt outweighed the struggle he had in controlling his mortal bodice. "At least I would have never dealt with that asshole!"

"Radditz, you don't mean that…" Ires reached out to her friend, but he knocked her hand away.

"Don't you touch me!" Radditz spat coldly. "I did shit that I'm not proud of and you have every right to resent what I've done. Hell, even _he_ resented me when I told him my profession…"

"Why would you think that?" Ires had a pained expression on her face. "We're friends…"

"No, the day you left, I lost my friend. Fuck, the day the _damn_ world blew up, I lost my friend." Radditz growled and turned away from her. "She died the instant Vegeta-sei was destroyed by Frieza."

Ires tried to reach for him again, but Radditz stormed out of the temple. He found himself under a field of tall jade-colored grass and an amethyst sky, but he did not bother to take in the view of the world around him. He continued until he reached a tall tree and sat down opposite of it to prevent the female from trying to find him. When he did sit, he was immediately reminded of the strain he put on his now-living body and hissed in discomfort. The adrenaline from the anger left him regretting his decision, but he rather put enough distance from Ires and Jagamo as possible.

"Ires should have been dead, so how in the hell is she still alive?" Radditz questioned. "And where in the hell did I end up?"

Numbness began to affect him again and his breathing labored when his vision blurred. Shutting his eyes, he saw the cloaked figure standing before him with a glowing knife. It pulsated with an ungodly light as his conscious thoughts began to fade. Almost like a moth pulled towards a flame, he started to feel the air change around him…

…when he suddenly _felt_ his consciousness return and heard frantic chanting. Radditz's eyes opened with irritation when he saw Ires had found him and was touching his face with both hands.

"Let go," Radditz warned. Something inside of him wanted her to die, but she continued to chant despite the threat that hung in the air. "I said let go!" He tore her hands away by her wrists and pinned her down to the ground, his body straddling hers.

" _Kill her… she is unworthy of my goals…"_

"R-Radditz…" Ires struggled beneath the larger warrior's body, attempting to get free. Radditz wrapped his tail around her legs to hold them still while putting both her wrists in one hand. His free hand grabbed her throat and he began to choke her. "D-don't… do this…"

"I have to," Radditz spoke with no emotion in his voice. "My master commands me to kill you since you are unworthy for our cause…"

"Rad… ditz…" Ires' breathing began to slow the tighter his grip became on her throat.

" _Radditz! Stop!"_ The long-haired warrior suddenly saw a golden light surrounding him and he released Ires almost though he were in a trance. The female stared in awe while he backed away without causing any further harm. Yet, it was short-lived for he passed out immediately afterwards.

* * *

 _Within the darkness of space, Radditz awoke from sleep earlier than planned. His mentor had setup the ship to keep them both asleep until they reached their destination, but he managed to override the controls before the ship launched. The deviant boy found space travel to be a boring affair and had recently found a book that caught his interest the last time they were on their home world before its destruction. While most low-class Saiya-jins were illiterate, his mirasta had taught him how to read and write, knowing that any education was better than nothing._

 _Turning on the light, Radditz opened the book and began to read the text silently. The book was one that spoke of tales of battles that took place long before their people's forced migration to another world after their original home was destroyed. The story he was reading happened to be of the Super Saiya-jin that appeared out of nowhere, but it was told differently from how others had told it to their children._

 _Instead, the Super Saiya-jin was one that fought constantly with no regard to who happened to oppose his views, conquering worlds for his own conquest. Sitting within the pod, Radditz glanced outside the window briefly, imagining the star systems that the spaceship passed were once owned by the Super Saiya-jin. With childlike wonder, the long-haired boy was curious if he too could one day reach that pinnacle and acquire great wealth that could rival Frieza. The daydreamer's reading sadly was interrupted with the sound of static in his left ear from his scouter._

" _Radditz, how many times do I have to tell you not to disable the status gas?" his mentor's voice sternly demanded, scolding the boy for his irresponsibleness._

" _I don't like sleeping for long periods," Radditz pouted childishly. His mood defied the fierceness of all his nine years, but he really did not like sleeping while traveling in hyperspace. Every time he was in a suspended state, he disliked when it wore off due to the nausea he had to deal with. The unnatural sleep also messed with his internal clock more than he was willing to admit, and was the main reason he set it for a certain period._

" _You'll grow out of it if you just put up with it," the man snorted in distaste._

" _That's the thing: I don't think I ever will Kuron," Radditz shut the book he had been reading. Apparently, it did not get past his mentor._

" _And stop reading that stupid book. A true warrior finds no inspiration from tales of the past. If your father hadn't been so adamant of your potential, I would had found another brat to bring up in your place."_

 _Bardock had wanted his son to get stronger, but Radditz honestly did not care that much about strength. He preferred to come up with strategies to win battles, but Kuron was disappointed in the boy's lack of interest. It was only natural that a father's interest was for their son to be at their strongest, even if he had been born with a low power level._

" _Fine, I'm turning off the light and putting the gas back on," Radditz muttered irritably. Flipping the switches, the gas soon found its way out of the ports on the side. Groggily, the small Saiya-jin shut his eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

Once more, Radditz found himself in the temple. This time though, he felt chains binding his wrists and ankles. Trying to rise up, he realized that he was bound to an altar. Ires was kneeling on the ground focused entirely in prayer with her forehead pressed against the floor. Incense filled the air and Radditz noticed the smoke floating through a small window in the middle of the ceiling. He was about to say something, but Ires' head looked up from her prayers.

"Ah, you seem to have awoken," Ires rose to her feet and walked over to where Radditz was laying.

"Why am I chained here like this?" Radditz snarled.

"You were trying to kill me and Jagamo said that you nearly succeeded when the Super Saiya-jin's power suddenly activated," Ires answered.

Radditz remained quiet. _'It happened again?'_

"Radditz, why are you pushing me away?" Ires asked with concern. "I thought we were friends…"

"You thought wrong," Radditz grunted, trying to break the chains with no luck. "We _were_ friends before the destruction of our home world."

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends again." Ires took one of Radditz's hands into both of hers.

"Why are you being so persistent?" Radditz had no idea who this woman was that claimed to have been friends with him what felt like a lifetime ago. She was nothing like the Ires he had hung out with, that he shared treats with, or the one he trained secretly.

"Because it would be a sin to let you die again for nothing," Ires pressed her forehead against his hand. "If you die, it would make your parents sad… and your brother…"

Ires' words brought back the pained memories of Kakarrot's betrayal. The fact that he spoke with such devotion towards them made the man realize that his parents more than likely favored the younger man over their first born.

"My parents had forgotten I exist! And I don't have a brother!" Radditz roared angrily. He tried to rip his hand away from her, but she held it steadfast in her grasp.

"You do though. You mentioned Kakarrot and I asked Jagamo about the name. I had no idea your _mirasta_ had another child…" Ires looked at the long-haired warrior with interest, trying to find out more about the wayward brother she knew nothing about.

"It's none of your business!" Radditz saw Ires frown, but he was beside himself in his own anguish. Kakarrot was technically dead to the long-haired warrior the minute the naïve warrior turned his back on his elder brother, and he had the gall to help that alien kill him—of all people—in cold blood. If Radditz had not been so cocky and just killed the younger Saiya-jin when he first bore his fangs in defiance, then the elder brother would have never had to deal with the dishonor of dying to weaker beings.

"It is when Jagamo also mentioned that he is a Super Saiya-jin," Ires spoke with discomfort. For some reason, she seemed concerned about the legend—almost though she had witnessed it firsthand.

Silence filled the temple and Radditz stared at Ires almost though she had told a horrible joke. To think that the man had what it took to become what the legends had written ages ago seemed unlikely. Even the stories he read as a child were more realistic than the garbage she had spewed.

"My brother's a Super Saiya-jin?" He began to laugh and it escalated to pure and utter insanity. "That's rich! Next thing you'll tell me is that he defeated Frieza!" Ires said nothing in response. "He… he couldn't have…"

"He did not do it alone," Ires released Radditz's hand and picked up her staff from the ground. "Apparently, your _taristo_ had transformed as well."

"W-what?" Radditz had not anticipated the priestess to tell him that much. His father was _also_ a Super Saiya-jin? "That… that has to be a lie… _taristo_ and Kakarrot… they couldn't have transformed…"

"No, what is a lie is the fact that you are denying the gods while Zi-Kita's trying to take you away to use you for his conquest. Are you going to let him have you?" Radditz remained silent. Without warning, he felt Ires gently press her forehead against his and he saw the tears shining in her eyes. "If you disappear, Infr help me I will go after Zi-Kita and get revenge."

The sound of footfalls retreated and Radditz raised himself up enough to see her go through the double doors that slammed shut behind her.

' _I swear, why should I listen to her?'_ Radditz thought angrily and lying his upper torso back down on the altar. _'She knows nothing about what I went through…'_

"And you know nothing about what she had been through," a voice replied, startling Radditz out of his thoughts. He saw a man appear out of nowhere from the shadows and stand by the altar. He looked almost like Vegeta, only shorter. He wore the standard armor that Frieza's forces would normally wear.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" Radditz asked. He noted that the new man seemed relatively young, but had no idea where he had been hiding.

"Jagamo had, but that's not important," the man answered. "You are Radditz, right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Radditz eyed the man queerly. He did not trust this small man and wanted nothing more than to be left alone after chasing Ires off.

"Tarble, exiled Prince of Vegeta-sei," the young man spoke calmly.

Radditz's eyes widened and he felt guilt immediately. It was one thing to be angry at his _friend_ , but being angry at royalty was punishable based on whatever he or she demanded. It was one of the many lessons he learned growing up. Humility immediately set in and had he not be bound to the altar, he would have immediately prostrated his body upon the ground in total shame for his actions and demanded forgiveness, but that position made it impossible.

"I… I didn't mean to offend you my prince… you deserve to be treated with respect and…" Radditz stuttered.

"There is no need to apologize. I have been treated with little respect longer than I care to admit and to be honest, I have no idea why I was brought here to this world." Tarble admitted without anger in his voice. Instead, he sounded more thoughtful compared to his elder brother who would have demanded immediate respect.

"This world?" Radditz was a bit surprised.

"I was brought to Brassica about a few months earlier along with my wife Gure, but she's been relatively devastated since our home had been attacked."

"That's sounds horrible…"

"Hopefully, they could escape, but if not, we'll have to settle somewhere else until the soldiers are done destroying the city."

"Are you a fighter?"

"Not really, I'm more of a pacifist, a failure…" Tarble glanced away almost though he were embarrassed for his actions.

"A failure? I don't think you're a failure…" Radditz examined the prince. The younger man seemed more laid back compared to Vegeta, a serene expression on his face compared to the scowl he had seen many a times on the elder prince's face.

"My father disowned me because I refused to fight," Tarble looked off to his left side in shame. His tail twitched in discomfort at the revelation that the long-haired warrior had just heard.

What Tarble said was a reflection of how Radditz felt when he preferred reading over fighting. He said nothing about it, but could easily relate to the younger prince's pain.

"It was your choice," Radditz spoke breaking the silence after a few moments. "Not saying you did the right thing, but at least you had a choice." _'I didn't have one…'_ He added silently to himself. If he did have a choice, he wondered what his life would have been like being raised without knowing combat.

Tarble was about to respond when a large growling sound interrupted. Radditz winced when he felt his stomach grumble in protest.

"When was the last time you ate?" The young prince questioned.

"Not sure." Radditz dismissively replied. "If I had to guess, over a decade ago when I was last alive…"

"Wait here. I'm going to go get something for you to eat," Tarble ran out of the temple, leaving Radditz chained there on the altar before he could protest.

' _Why would the youngest prince get a pass for not wanting to fight?'_ Radditz wondered. _'No, I can imagine why-the king had gotten his heir the minute Vegeta was born. As for me, I didn't really have a choice on what I wanted. I was either to fight or be disowned. Then again, maybe I had been when Kakarrot…'_

Not wanting to finish that thought, Radditz quickly dismissed it. If he was right, Bardock more than likely had the son he wanted the minute Kakarrot transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. It was not uncommon that most Saiya-jins had more than one child if one ended up being an embarrassment to the family to the point that he or she were disowned. The stronger son of any Saiya-jin would have made any father proud and elevated his status among their class.

Radditz shook his head in shame of his weakness. _'Seems I'm the one who's weak…'_

Waiting for the young prince to return, the long-haired warrior shut his eyes, staving off what hunger ate at his gut.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Name glossary**_

 _Jagamo-jagaimo or potato._

 _Ires-serori or celery (slightly edited)._

 _Kuron-kureson or watercress._

 _Brassica-a genius of plants in the mustard family._


End file.
